A price to pay
by BlackxValentine
Summary: The mission of capturing Wyatt takes a different turn when the gun goes off, sending a bullet into the man who's life will never be the same.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM PRISON BREAK!**

**The AED if you don't know is an Automated External Defibrillator which was used in 4x09 by Alex to keep Wyatt alive when he was tortured. **

**I know my version is different than the one in the episode, but the one they had wouldn't have worked for the situation because when it shocks the body you aren't supposed to have your hands on the body. So I had to change to an AED that shocks the person with the push of a button instead of doing it on its own.**

* * *

><p>Roland lay on the ground, the cold concrete mixing with the cold that ran through his body as he gripped his bleeding stomach. Wyatt slowly raised the gun to shoot him again as he whimpered for the man to stop, the tears he split wetting the ground just as the large mans finger was going for the trigger. The look of fear in Roland's eyes making Wyatt hold back the urge to smile before a fist connected with the back of his head, making the big man fall onto his hands and knees.<p>

His hand still keeping its tight grip on the gun as he threw it up at his attacker; pulling the trigger that sent a bullet into the strangers stomach. Wyatt heard the satisfying sound of the body hitting the hard ground before another fist collided with his head, knocking him completely to the ground. A large boot came down and knocked the gun out of his hand before he received another kick to the head.

Michael picked up the fallen gun, slipping it into the back of his jeans and looked at Lincoln who was knelt on the ground. He was pressing his hand against Alex's blood soaked shirt as Michael watched Bellick point the gun at Wyatt's head, making him get off the ground and started stumbling into the warehouse. Lincoln kept pressure on the wound, looking back up in Michael's direction to find him knelt down beside Roland who from the looks of it, didn't have a lot of time left.

"I'm not ready to go, man." Roland said in one quick breath, his chest was now barely moving as Michael nodded, "I know." Linc watched as Roland's eyes glazed over, barely hearing the man's last breath crawl past his lips before a small groan brought his attention where it needed to be.

"Mahone?" Lincoln said getting no response as the wounded man eyes began to lose focus; Lincoln used his other hand to move Alex's head to face him. "Alex, can you hear me?" He asked getting closer; Alex's eyes were dulling as he tried to keep them focused on Lincoln. "Yes." Alex answered his voice almost inaudible.

"Good," Lincoln said, looking back at his hands that now had crimson liquid squeezing between his closed fingers, he thought he felt a bead of sweat run down his temple as he pushed harder.

"Just try to hang on."

Michael let go of Roland's hand and ran to his brother's side, "We have to get him inside." He said sliding one of Alex's arms around his shoulder while Lincoln did the same with the other arm. Both looking up when they heard a car pull up, telling some one to check it out to find it was only Sara. They walked Alex into the warehouse and with help from Bellick; laying the now unconscious man on the table as Bellick ran away from them to tell Sara what happened.

Sara came around a corner with a bag of supplies she kept; seeing the amount of blood on Michael and Lincolns clothing she ran to the table, throwing the bag into a chair and getting to work. Everyone except Bellick went to take care of Wyatt, Michael threw the gun into Self's hands who was standing beside the door barking out orders. She placed the two pads from the AED on the upper right side of Alex's chest and the other on the lower left side just below the ribcage.

"Gauze." She demanded to no one in particular, out of the corner of her eye she watched as Bellick searched through the bag, finding and handing them to the doctor who was working to stop the bleeding. Sara managed to stop most of the blood flow when the monitor made a different sound; looking back quickly, her worry evident as her eyes snapped back to the man. "Come on Alex, don't quit on us now." She whispered, her heart filling with worry as Alex's pulse started dropping.

She readied herself and took her hands from his body as the machine's screen showed his pulse below 50 and pressed the button when commanded, sending about 120 jolts of electricity through Alex's body that convulsed upwards as his pulse was brought back to a more normal reading. Sara continued cleaning around the wound; grabbing some forceps from her bag, removed the bullet. Cleaning it before bandaging the wound quickly; she looked up at the monitor and saw his pulse was still normal.

"How is he?" Michael asked coming out of a small caged room that now held Wyatt who didn't even struggle to escape the rope that bound him to the chair, "Right now, he's stable." She answered removing the AED pads', seeing Bellick stop beside her while Lincoln and Sucre come over to take Alex off the table.

"You sure?" Brad asked obviously concerned, Sara nodded and watched them pick Alex up.

"Be careful." Sara told them, cleaning the equipment before going to the bathroom. Discarding of the gloves and quickly washing her blood stained arms and hands before any memories could resurface. Leaving the restroom and starting towards the second level, making sure to keep quiet as she peered over the floors edge. Finally making it to the top, she was glad to see that Alex had been moved safely to one of the cots.

Sara turned to find Self just now reaching the top of the stairs and followed as he made his way to the side of the bed; he watched as Sara quietly pulled the blanket higher which caused Alex to stir.

"Sara... ?" He said with a hint of uncertainty in his weak voice, "yea, it's us." Self said, watching as Alex almost bolted upright. Quickly placing a hand on the injured man's shoulder, gently pushing him down onto the cot.

"Take it easy." Don told him, waiting until Alex was calm before removing his hand from his shoulder. "When we have what we need, I won't stop you."

Alex blinked his eyes which shifted to see the two people beside him, "I won't let.. You." He informed them both, his eyes never leaving them until Don nodded and walked downstairs and took a seat at the table. Sara looked Alex over, noting the tired expression and half closed eyes before finally speaking, "Get some rest." Sara spoke in a voice that Alex found comforting, it took him back to when Pam was still his wife and she'd talk to him like that after coming home from a hard day.

It also brought back memories of Cameron which made Alex shut his eyes, turning his head away from Sara who watched as he fell under. Everyone continued interrogating Wyatt into the night before finally turning in. Waking to the sun coming through the dust covered windows that shaded some of the brightness from the light.

Sara sat up, finding herself alone as she got up and immediately went to Alex's bedside. Checking on him before joining Michael beside the assassin's room, only to find Linc inside punching the man after every question he asked.

"Beating him isn't going to make him talk." Sara said through the metal bars which made Linc punch him one more time then moved so he was at eye level with Wyatt. Lincoln pointed up at the ceiling while staring into Wyatt's eyes which were completely emotionless. "That was for Alex," he said grabbing Wyatt's jaw and forcing him to look into his eyes.

"When he comes in here... You better say your prayers because he's not gonna' go easy on you." Lincoln told him in a low voice, throwing Wyatt's head to the right and removing his hand, "and we're not holding him back."

The force of it making Wyatt's body and chair lean to the right for a second before settling back on the ground with a thud, the large killer taking deep breaths while staring at the grey floor. Bellick came in when Lincoln began hitting Wyatt again, moving Linc towards the door and locking it before turning to Michael and Sara.

"Linc, I'll say it again. Beating him up isn't going to get answers." Sara said as they both came towards her.

"We want the General to think that Wyatt killed us."

"Even if you do get him to talk to the General, you don't think the General will hear the fear?" Michael said keeping his gaze on his brother, "They'll know he was forced into saying it."

Bellick sighed quietly while leaning forward in his chair; his eyes shifted to his left in the direction of the former agent, "We need to get Wyatt talking soon, because as soon as Mahone's out of that bed, he ain't gonna wait." Self came inside the building, interrupting the quiet talk and throwing a large suitcase onto the table. "Why don't we get some conversation going?"

Sara sighed, pushing back her hair and walked into the square, standing in front of Wyatt who began talking to her as Michael turned to Self.

"He's an assassin-"

"Who's locked up, come on Michael you've got a job to do. Now I suggest you go do it." Self barked cutting off Michael and pointing towards the main door to the warehouse.

"Where's Roland?" Michael asked moving to face Don who did the same, their eyes seemed to try and read each others thoughts as Self finally turned away from him.

"I took care of it."

"Good, be sure to take the rest of his crap with you." Lincoln said with a raised tone of voice that made Bellick look at him, "He died, Linc."

"It's because of him that Wyatt even knew we were here!" Lincoln yelled at Bellick who just turned his head away. "Hey, let's deal with what's happening now." Self told them, clearly wanting them to drop the subject and get back on task.

Sara listened as they conversed over what actions and steps they were going to take, crossing her arms and staring at the man in front of her. He looks back at her, "Alexander Mahone is the same as me, and he's done terrible things…. Just like I have. Why is it you trust him and not me when we're the same." Wyatt asked her, seeing the expression on her face change.

"He may have done terrible things but at least Alex feels something, he feels remorse for what he did and changed for the better." The venom in her tone surprised him as the others all left to get to T-Bag and get to work, leaving her alone with Self, Mahone, and Wyatt. Sara blinked, wiping her eyes as tears began to form, "You murdered his son. You killed that little boy and feel nothing, that's the difference between the two of you."

"It was part of the job." Wyatt said quietly, that emotionless tone still lingering in his voice finally made Sara leave the cage. "This conversation is over." She told him, going to Self who was still doing something on his computer.

"You almost finished?"

"Yea." He replied, playing back the message he had so far, the voice echoed through the warehouse and made it to Wyatt's ears. He shut his eyes, trying to think of a way to talk his way out of this chair; wanting nothing more than to snap all three of their necks but knew he couldn't.

"What do we do now?"

Self didn't move his attention from the screen, "We wait."

Sara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before going back upstairs and taking a seat on the cot that was closest to Alex. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to sit at Mahone's bedside; she figured it is just her instinct as a doctor taking over.

"Dad," he said in a hushed voice, "stop." He said again this time with a hint of fear. Sara could see his hands under the blanket were clutching the bed sheets tightly as he continued to say these words in the same exhausted and fearful tone of voice. A tone she never thought she'd hear come from his mouth.

Biting her lip as a knot formed in her stomach she reached out and touched Mahone's shoulder, "Alex, it's okay." She whispered lightly gripping his shoulder and remembered when she was tending to his wound that there were a lot of scars. '_He was an agent.'_ She told herself while another memory of the scars came back; they weren't put there in the line of duty. They were burns, cuts, and one was a perfect circle with little scars that looked like it was made by a broken bottle. Sara knew that those scars were put there by someone who obviously had problems.

She pushed her hand through her hair, knowing why Alex was saying these things and how the scars got there.

'_He was abused.'_ She said in her mind, the voice in her head full of sorrow at the thought as her hand unconsciously came to her stomach and shut her eyes, letting a single tear fall.

"How could someone hurt their child?"

"I've… Been asking myself that.. For a long time." The voice of the man who'd been sleeping startled her, causing her to open her eyes to find blue eyes looking at her. His eyes showed how much pain he was feeling, both mentally and physically.

"I'm.. guessing you saw.. the scars." Alex asked her while trying to repress the memories that were fresh from his dreams, her only response was a nod and sniff which made her hold the long sleeve of her shirt to her nose for a moment.

"Your father did that to you?"

"Yes." Was all he gave as an answer and winced again, "Hold on." She said getting her bag and began pushing things aside before she could find a syringe and small bottle, shaking the bottle before she put the needle through the top and pulled the liquid in. Stopping at a certain point and coming back to Alex who just watched her sit back down and tap the syringe.

Gently pulling the blanket down and wiped a small area with alcohol before putting the needle into his arm. He knew what it was and didn't say anything as she pushed down on the top, allowing the morphine to go into his veins. Taking effect almost immediately.

Alex's eyes began to feel heavy again, his pain fading away, barely able focus as she put the needle aside and told him to sleep a little longer. "I'll wake you when we have what we need, I promise."

* * *

><p>"Alex..." A soft hand came to his shoulder, "Alex?"<p>

Sara's voice broke through the wall that shielded him from the outside world, slowly taking him from his peaceful sleep and into reality. He opened his eyes, looking at Sara before straining to rest his weight on his arm trying to sit up.

The turning of his body agitating his injury as Sara helped him slowly sit up and slightly lean against her; with her help he managed to stand up, seeing he still had clothing covering his body except for a shirt. Sara handed him a black shirt from the stand which he gently eased over the bandages, wincing until he finally got it on.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Sara asked which got her a slight glare from Mahone that quickly softened to an expression of gratitude for all the kindness she'd shown him.

Not saying a word as she helped him slowly walk down stairs, stopping in front of Wyatt's cage before finally speaking to her.

"I'll be fine, but if you could please place the AED on the barrel's beside Wyatt." He said pointing to the spot, his softened expression suddenly intensifying as it landed on the assassin who watched him without a shred of readable emotion as Sara put the machine down.

"Thank you."

Alex turned to Don, holding one hand on his side and the other on the cage door. "Can you take a walk?" Alex asked Self in an awake but still tired sounding voice, the agent only nodded and said sure. Taking Sara out of the warehouse while Alex stepped into the cage, now coming face to face with his son's murderer. He tried to hide his soft gasps as he prepared, his side beginning to burn.

"I can see you're in a great deal of pain."

Alex's laugh was the only response Wyatt received while he finished what he was doing before looking at the wall. "My son's autopsy said he was shot twice. Once in the stomach..…" He inhaled a quick breath; the pain coming with the breath forced him to shut his eyes as it started to come in slow waves.

"Why?" Alex said releasing a sigh and grabbing Wyatt's shirt, ignoring the waves of pain and burning that came from his side and focused on the man in front of him. "Just to terrify my wife!" He screamed in the man's direction before letting him go and turning away from him, again staring at the wall with another sigh, "and then a full five minutes later, right in the-"

Pointing towards his head Alex stopped, bringing his head down and looking at Wyatt who was now staring at the wall in front of him.

"You too, will suffer." He said in a low tone of voice as he pulled open Wyatt's shirt, placing the two pads' that were used to keep him alive on the chest of his son's killer; pulling out a cell phone after they were secure. "When you can't stand the pain anymore, you're gonna make a phone call." Alex said carefully leaning on the wall.

"Scofield said that torture wouldn't work, because the general would hear the fear in your voice but the thing is… I want the person on the other end of my call to hear the fear, in your voice." One of his hands rested on his wounded side while the other held the small cell phone firmly, Alex's blue eyes staring a hole through Wyatt's skull as the assassin sat in silence.

Refusing to speak while Alex's mind came up with new ways to torture this man, each one too complicated or too simple for him as he tried to find the right one.

* * *

><p><strong>This is where I ended it because I found it too long, but please let me know if you want another chapter.<strong>


End file.
